Kimberly Brady
Kimberly Brady Donovan is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera, Days of Our Lives. The role was originated and most known by Patsy Pease who originated the role in 1984 to 1992. Anne Marie Howard took over the role of Kimberly for one year in between Pease's absences from the show. Ariana Chase was the third actress to play Kimberly from 1992 to 1993; Casey Wallace via flashbacks in 1992. Pease returned for visits in 1994, 1996 to 1998, 2002 to 2004, 2008, 2010 and 2013 to 2016. On May 26th 2016, it was announced that Pease would once again return to the soap long term along with her on screen husband Shane Donovan starting in November 2016. She last aired November 28, 2016. Casting Patsy Pease originated the role of Shawn and Caroline Brady's eldest daughter on July 24, 1984, remaining until her first departure on March 12, 1990, when Anne Marie Howard stepped in temporarily from March 13 to August 13, 1990, and again briefly from July 17 to August 14, 1991. Pease returned for a couple stints from December 21, 1991 to January 22, 1992, and July 14 to December 22, 1992, until Ariana Chase took over full-time from December 29, 1992 to June 25, 1993. Pease again returned to the role of Kim (and has remained the character's only portrayer since) with stints lasting from June 28 to July 4, 1994, November 1 to 15, 1996, April 16 to 30, 1997, October 28, 1997, to September 23, 1998, May 30 to June 3, 2002, November 20, 2003 to January 16, 2004, February 27 and 28, 2008, June 24 to July 5, 2010, November 18 to 20, 2013, December 2014, and May 22 to 29, 2015. Casey Wallace appeared as the character for newly created flashbacks in 1992. Storylines |-|1984-1990s= Kimberly came to Salem in 1984 for Roman's funeral. She is the second oldest child of Shawn and Caroline, and was very close to her big brother, Roman. Beforehand, she was working in Europe as a prostitute and sometimes worked for the ISA. Shane and Kim fell in love, and Kim began to experience attacks of temporary blindness. While in England they were shocked to find Shane's supposedly dead wife Emma alive. She had been brainwashed by the Dragon to kill Bo and Hope. Emma returned to Salem, and Kim backed away from a now married Shane. Kim's blindness was stress induced, and in an attempt to get over Shane, Kim became involved with Victor Kiriakis, the new wealthy man in Salem. Kim's eyesight returned, and once Shane was divorced from Emma she and Shane resumed their romance. In 1985, Kimberly Brady came into the possession of a roll of film that contained some prints to the location of a treasure that Victor Kiriakis, and Stefano DiMera where after, which would again come into play years down the road. In Miami Bo, Hope, Kim, and Shane were all out to destroy Victor's plan. Shane had been imprisoned by Victor, but Kimberly slept with Victor in order to spare his life. Shane escaped, and managed free Bo and Hope who were trapped with an explosive that was meant to end their lives. Later Victor Kiriakis, Savannah Wilder, and Steve "Patch" Johnson were arrested for their parts in the crime syndicate in Salem. They were all freed when Victor blackmailed Larry Welch into taking the fall for everything. Victor knew Larry killed Megan, and used it against him. By the end of the year Shane and Kimberly became engaged, but Kimberly soon learned she was pregnant, and she feared Victor was the child's father. In 1986 Shane and Kimberly became engaged, but Kimberly hid the fact that she thought her child was Victor's. One day Shane heard Kimberly talking her about her fears and quickly broke off the engagement. Later when tests where done to determine the father, Emma Donovan Marshall switched the results, so everyone believed that Victor was the father. During a trip to West Virginia, in hopes of reuniting, Kimberly went into labor in a remote cabin in the woods. Shane delivered the baby, and he pledged his love for Kimberly and the child, and they planned to marry even though they believed Victor was Andrew's father. This news infuriated Emma, who tricked Kimberly into signing adoption papers. Emma took little Andrew and planned to sell him on the black market, but was eventually caught, and pleaded insanity and said she was still in love with Shane. However, Andrew wasn't found, and Shane and Kimberly split up. When Emma Donovan was found dead Kimberly was arrested and charged for the crime. Kimberly was innocent, and Shane worked to free her. Eventually Shane learned that Barbara Stewart had adopted Andrew from Emma. Barbara tried to flee town, but was killed when she crashed her car. He also learned his old ISA Partner Gillian Foster had killed Emma and framed Kimberly in hopes of breaking up the couple. Andrew was returned to Kim and Shane, and the two reunited. On May 4 1987 Kim and Shane Donovan married. Later that year Andrew was hit by a car and rushed to the hospital. When a blood transplant was needed it was discovered that Victor could not possibly be Andrew's father, Shane was indeed his real father. In 1987, Kimberly befriended a young girl who called herself Eve Baron. Kimberly took her under her wing and eventually gave her a job babysitting Andrew. However, little did Kim know, Eve was out to destroy her marriage. Eve was the daughter of Emma and Shane, a daughter Shane never knew existed. She was determined to break up Kim's marriage because she blamed Kim for her parent’s divorce, and in a way her mother's death. Eventually, Eve got into trouble with the law and admitted to Shane she was his daughter. Shane took her into his home along with a now pregnant Kimberly. But the stress from Eve put a strain on her baby. Shane adopted Eve, but she was soon forced back into prostitution by her old pimp Nick Corelli. Eve called Kimberly for help, and as a result Kimberly was attacked and lost her baby. Eve was also assaulted and a slash to her face from a knife left her with a permanent scar. Shane soon learned that Eve's mother was Gabriel Pascal, not Emma Donovan. An upset Kimberly left Salem to sort through her life. Shane eventually filed for divorce when he began to have feelings toward his ex- partner Gabriel after he learned she was Eve's mother. Kimberly returned later that year, and when Eve was attacked by the Riverfront Knifer Kimberly decided to go undercover as a prostitute to catch him. Kimberly was attacked, and lost the child she was carrying. When Shane learned what Kim was doing he helped her, and as a result they reunited. Later when Kayla recalled that Harper was the Riverfront Knifer both Kim and Kayla were taken hostage by Harper. They were saved by Steve Johnson, and Harper was arrested. Shane and Kim renewed their vows in 1988 and honeymooned in England. There Kim ran into a man she thought was Shane, only it turned out to be Shane's twin brother, Andrew "Drew" Donovan the III. Shane thought Drew was dead, but he had only been on a secret ISA mission. Drew returned to Salem with Shane and Kim, but Shane was suspicious of his brother. In the end it turned out that Drew was actually a crooked agent who was working for Stefano DiMera all along. In 1989 Kim's husband Shane took a dangerous ISA assignment and was pronounced dead by the ISA. Kim took solace in Cal Winter's arms, and the night they made love Shane, who was very much alive but had amnesia, returned home to see his wife making love to another man in their bed. Shane came home, only to be shot by his wife Kimberly. Kimberly thought Shane was an intruder because Cal had staged some phony break-ins and had given her a gun to protect herself, it was all part of his plan to have Kimberly kill Shane. Shane survived and in the hospital he learned that his wife had shot him. Shane forgave Kimberly, but another obstacle came in their way. Kimberly was pregnant, and she believed the baby was Cal's, not knowing Cal had blackmailed a doctor on staff to alter the baby's paternity tests. Kimberly tried to secretly have an abortion, but Shane learned about the baby and stopped her. The baby was too much, and Shane and Kimberly broke up. Kimberly left Salem and gave birth to baby Jeannie a few months later. When Kimberly returned to Salem, Cal Winters broke out of jail. Desperate to have Kimberly he kidnapped Kimberly, and her sister Kayla. Shane managed to save them both and Cal was taken into custody. Kimberly became suspicious about Jeannie and concocted a story that Jeannie had been hurt and she needed a blood transplant from her closest blood relative. Kimberly told this to Cal, and said that her blood type was different from Jeannie's so she couldn't donate the blood. Cal broke down and told Kimberly that Shane was Jeannie's father. Shane bonded with Jeannie, but it wasn't enough to reunite Shane and Kimberly. Kimberly eventually left Salem and Shane plunged himself into his work. Kimberly returned in 1991 and was angry with Kayla for putting the moves on Shane. Things got complicated when Chief Tarrigton assigned Kim to work with Shane investigating Lawrence Alamain, who they believed was spreading a virus that was killing off ISA agents. Kimberly worked with Lawrence to discover the cause of his blackouts. Lawrence had been taking medication all his life which he believed was for a blood pressure problem. It was actually suppressing the memories of watching his younger brother, Forrest, drown in the family swimming pool. Lawrence's parents felt it would be better that he not remember that traumatic day. While counseling and spying on Lawrence, Kimberly discovered a secret room in his house which had security camera tapes from every room in his house. Kimberly located the tape on which Lawrence confessed to raping Jennifer, but she couldn't expose Lawrence because her brother Bo was sick with the virus Lawrence was spreading and she couldn't blow his trust. Kimberly allowed Jack Deveraux to find the tape and Lawrence was sent to prison. Eventually Bo was cured and Kim left town because she realized that any chance for a reconciliation with Shane was now gone. Kimberly returned in 1992 with her fiancé, film producer, Phillip Collier. While crossing the street one day, Kimberly was hit head on by Roger Lombard, a drunk driver. She lapsed into a coma, but came out of it. However, when Kimberly heard the song "Somebody to Love" by Jefferson Airplane, her split personality Lacey took control. Years ago when Kimberly was molested by her uncle, "Somebody to Love" was playing on the radio and Kimberly formed a second personality, Lacey, who took the abuse and hid the pain from Kimberly. As Lacey, Kimberly often hung out at various bars. However, one night Randy Huston attempted to rape Lacey at knife point. Lacey defended herself and Randy ended up falling on his own Knife. Lacey took the knife and the blue dress she was wearing and hid them. Kimberly had no recollection of the murder and she was disturbed when she found the knife and bloody dress later on. Kimberly confided in Philip, who knew something was wrong. Kimberly's third personality, Clare, took over and revealed herself to Philip. Philip taped Clair getting fresh with him and handcuffing him to his bed and then making love to him. When Roman had the evidence he needed to arrest his sister, Clare took over and shot Roman. Roman lived, but had to undergo brain surgery to remove the bullet. Philip used the tape he had made as evidence to prove that Kimberly was not herself. Kimberly was committed and eventually released when Marlena rid her of her alternate personalities. At the end of 1992, Philip and Kimberly left Salem. Although Kimberly now calls California home, she has returned to Salem several times throughout the years. When Tom Horton died in 1994, she ventured back to pay her respect. |-|2000-18= In 1998, she returned when her presumed dead brother Roman reappeared. She then visited briefly in 2002 for Beauregard Isaac Theo Carver's baptism. Sadly, her next two returns were for family tragedies. In 2003, she ventured back to town to say goodbye to her mother who was believed to have been murdered by the Salem Stalker. In realty, Caroline was found alive nearly a year later and was able to return to her overjoyed family. However, when Kimberly returned in 2008 for her father Shawn's funeral, the story didn't have such a happy ending. He was gone forever, but died a hero saving Bo's life. His loss was mourned and his life was celebrated by all of Salem. In the winter of 2010, Kimberly was diagnosed with Leukemia. Bo was a bone marrow match and donated some of his marrow to save Kimberly. He flew to Los Angeles along with Caroline and Bo remained with her for several months while she recovered. Fortunately, Kimberly's cancer went into remission and she was given a clean bill of health. When Kimberly learned that Alice Horton was dying, she returned to Salem in June 2010. While there, she reunited with her estranged husband, Shane and the two decided to leave town together and give their relationship another try. Kimberly came back again in 2015 when Theresa had a baby with Brady Black and tried to convince her daughter to come back to California with the baby to be with her and Shane. In the summer of 2013, Kimberly's daughter Jeannie, going by the name "Theresa", came to Salem after getting into tons of trouble, and Kimberly hoped her family in town would be able to help her daughter. The rest of the family was not successful. Theresa continued to do drugs and get into more trouble. One night, she overdosed and ended up in the hospital. Shane and Kimberly flew to Salem to see her. They wondered if leaving her in Salem was the best plan. Kimberly and Theresa got into an argument about how Kimberly had been such a helicopter parent. Kimberly tried to make Theresa see that she only did so because she loved Theresa. Eventually, both women made up and Theresa promised that she would change, as long as she could stay in Salem. Shane and Kimberly agreed and said goodbye to their daughter. Kimberly came back again in 2015 when Theresa had a baby with Brady Black and tried to convince her daughter to come back to California with the baby to be with her and Shane. In July 2018, Kimberly falls ill with Leukemia once again, prompting her daughter Theresa to leave Salem to be with her mother. Crimes & Misdeeds *Killed Randy Huston in self-defense (under the Lacey personality) (1992) *Shot her brother Roman Brady in the head (under the Claire personality) (1992) Health & Vitals *Molested by her uncle Eric Brady I as a child *Developed Dissociative identity disorder to deal with the memories of the molestation (1992) *Diagnosed with leukemia and received a life-saving bone marrow donation from Bo (2010) Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Females Category:Brady Family Category:Donovan Family Category:Characters of the 1980s Category:Characters of the 1990s Category:Characters of the 2000s Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Rape victims